


Re:Living life in another world

by Amewolfsky123, saucyboi



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Subaru Mentioned, also hurt no comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amewolfsky123/pseuds/Amewolfsky123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyboi/pseuds/saucyboi
Summary: Self-insert galore
Comments: 34





	Re:Living life in another world

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would have the motivation to do this. I'm adding so many different quotes and references in during the later chapters, so be prepared.

I should be making real friends. I am a shut-in, but I’m much too busy to make friends. That's the usual answer I give to myself every time I see a group of people laughing and having fun, as I imagine myself right there with them. Right now, I’m just walking back home after obtaining my supper from a certain famous fast food restaurant that serves burgers, I’ll never tell which one though. I happen to know the manager who is a close family friend from my childhood. Which is why I have an extra sandwich everytime I go. 

As I continue walking back to my safe and cozy house, I heard my ‘Megalovania’ ringtone go off on my phone. Like any good mindless humanoid entity, I picked it up. 

“Hello?”

A japanese voice came from the other side.

“Hey, Kenneth. It’s me, Subaru. We’re doing a boss raid today and we could really use our main mage.”

I switched to my fluent japanese.

“Sorry, I’m out for tonight. Remember the time zones? Besides, I believe you can fight by yourself, Lolimancer.”

“That’s too bad. And don’t call me Lolimancer. That was one time!”

“It was at least twice and you know it, Lolimancer.”

“It was actually four times.”

“I think I’ve made my point, lolimancer.”

“Yeah yeah, well see ya, I’ll just have to demonically inspire the guildmates myself.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, it’s the demon version of divine inspiration. It’s my favorite phrase lately.”

“No wonder you play the demon race.”

“Yep, everyone knows that demons laugh when you talk about next year.”

“I’ve never heard that.”

“You’re just too uncultured.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

(Subaru is only mentioned in this story, so this phone call had to go this exact way otherwise Rem won’t be getting cheered up after the Mabeast incident. Oh yeah, Rem will still end up killing the MC. I also just wanted to call him lolimancer.)

I ended the call, returning my phone to its place in my left pocket. After a bit of walking I finally found the bus stop where I usually frequented to go back to my house. I whipped out my phone and started to listen to music. I started to tap my foot when I became incredibly dizzy. ‘Damn. That’s what I get for staying up late gaming and watching anime for multiple nights in a row.’ I yawned, before rubbing my eyes.

I’ll admit it. That was my first mistake. So my life in a world of pain and suffering began. But I guess thinking back, that I’ve never had such a great time in my life.

(I’ve never tried to make an opening for one of my fanfictions before. I’d really appreciate it if you played some anime opening before reading on.)

This starts out by slowly showing images of Emilia, Felt, Rom, Puck, and Reinhard facing Elsa. It cuts to show Kenneth walking in the capital, before he began looking back at the reader with an unreadable expression. He looks down and sees a knife in his stomach. His eyes widen. He falls. A phantasmal black hand reaches out to him. It then cuts to a boy staring at the now lifeless body of Kenneth while only slightly hidden in the shadows. He frowns and then walks out while the camera pans up, showing a blue sky. It shows Felt and Rom smiling at the reader. Emilia comes in looking rather upset while Puck smiles. It cuts to Kenneth looking in through a window, it shows a beaten bloody reflection of himself on the ground. He stumbles back, before running the other way. It then rewinds and he instead smashes the window as he dives through, taking the place of the body. The boy from earlier watching him. It cuts to Kenneth fighting Elsa in the loot house, throwing punches and kicks whenever he dodged a swipe from her daggers. Elsa is flipping and darting all around him. The other boy jumps off of a table with a sword to take Kenneth’s place. It cuts to the two of them smiling at each other, before walking into a sunset. Until it shows a hand wrapping around their hearts. They freeze, looking terrified. The screen cuts to black.

(It’s probably dumb, but since this is an anime fanfiction. Try to enjoy it and I’ll change the opening upon entering the Roswaal Mansion.)

I was standing with my phone out, and in front of me I saw people walking but hold on....

"Furries? Is there a furry convention around?” I looked around. “No? So these are Demi-humans." I whispered to myself in disbelief as I continued to look around this foreign place "That’s medieval architecture." I whispered to myself once more, as I came to a sudden realization "and armored men walking around with swords at their waists. Along with giant lizards walking around?" I couldn’t... that.... No... It couldn’t be possible. But with the evidence in front of me... “Am I? In a fantasy world!?” 

I closed my eyes to listen to the sounds around me. Soaking them up with curiosity. I could hear the rushing sounds of water behind me. I looked back and saw a beautifully carved fountain, and right behind the fountain was a giant castle, perched up on top of a tall hill, with high-class looking buildings surrounding it.

‘Now wait a minute. If I’ve been summoned to another world, where’s the cute magical girl who summoned me? I’ll just explore for a while.’ With that I put my phone away and I started to walk in a random direction.

I softly evaluated my situation out loud. “I still have the food I had with me from the restaurant and my phone still works. It’s completely useless though because it doesn’t have any reception. My Sans hoodie is still in one piece, so that’s a relief. I-” I felt some small body smashed into me. I instinctively dropped my bag and grabbed the small body. “Are you okay?” My mind finally caught up with my eyes and I saw a loli. Holding some insignia with a jewel in the middle. Did I just feel my phone being taken? I squeezed the loli tighter, “Give me back my phone you thieving little loli.” The loli had the audacity to blush with embarrassment. “No, Just let me go! What even is a loli?” “It’s what you are.” I deadpanned, before I shook my head, “Nope. Not until you give me my phone. In fact.” I moved and held her bridal style. “I’m holding you like this until you give me back my phone. I don’t care who sees us.” 

That girl was stubborn, but I held her long enough for her to give it back. I didn’t know a face could be that red though. I must be more handsome than I thought. She looks too young though. 

Well, after that little incident. Now I’m sitting in an alley eating my burgers. Or at least I was. ‘These people just scream level 1 thugs.’ Three different sized men walked up to me asking for me to drop everything I owned. “My first quest! It’s known fact that every isekai mc develops superhuman abilities. Come get some you lumps of EXP!” I reeled my arm back and stepped forward, punching the biggest one, right before heel kicking the smallest one in the diaphragm. Medium man on the other hand. He pulled out knives. I stopped and bowed down. “....I’m sorry.“ They got back up and started to stomp on me. “That’s what you get for messing with us!” 

“That’s enough! Give me back what you stole and you won’t get hurt.” The girl standing there seemed absolutely Subaru’s type. Whenever he’s not seducing lolis, I mean. But either way I think this is an angel. Without wings I mean. She’s beautiful. ‘Bad Kenneth Bad. You always said that you wouldn’t fall in love.’ I shook my head. “Wait, you mean you didn’t come to save this guy?” The girl looked at me, “What strange clothing he has. If you ask me if I know him, I’ll have to say no.” ‘I have feelings you know.’ I thought angrily. ‘And you just stomped all over them. I’ll forgive you since I’m a stranger.’ “If you’re not saving him then you have no business with us!” She ran by them, but stopped. “Regardless of that, I can’t overlook what’s going on here.” Is that..... magic? I began fading out of consciousness. They did more damage to me than I thought. Or perhaps the adrenaline wore off. Is that a floating cat? I’d like to pet-

Are cats supposed to be this big? Is this a furr- sorry, demi human? “I see your awake.” I could do without this headache right now, though. I start to slowly get up and looked around for my sandwiches. “I got to go find some place to stay. I also have no money so, I’m going to go find a job. Not to mention I can’t read the language here. Mind if I help with whatever you’re looking for?” They started to look at each other. “He might be worse of then you.” She put a hand through her hair. “Probably, though I don’t see why he shouldn’t help us I guess.” I smiled, “Great!” ‘Alright time for a pose. Just like I’ve trained myself to do. “I’m Kenneth Richmond. I’m 16. I’m totally broke, illiterate, and I have no idea where I am! Heya!” I was holding a hand in front of my face, peaking out from between the fingers while leaning backwards slightly. I nailed it. 

“When you talk like that, you seem hopeless.” Damn it, someone’s already got me pegged. I told them about my encounter with the loli today and said we should like for someone like that. 

You may be asking, ‘Why are you standing outside of an old loot house in the middle of the night?’ Well, I’ll tell you. We tracked down the loli, her name was Felt. I also learned that the white haired girl’s name is Satella. She’s a half-elf. I told her that must be why she’s so cute. She called me dunderhead. Who even says that anymore? So, I’m going to test my negotiation skills of 100. “Just stay out here until I say so. You got that, Satella?” She stared at me before blinking, “U-Um, y-yeah. If you manage to get it back then I’ll apologize.” I’d ask for what, but I had a job to do.

I picked up a lantern and opened the door. “Okay, it’s as dark as my uncle’s basement. What the-” I heard a squelching noise and looked down. “Oh, you found that~? Looks like I have to take care of that.” I fell down, hitting my head on a chair and the lantern flew of into a corner. My body lay limp on the ground by some old man’s dead body.

‘My stomach is so hot. But why?’ I put my hand on my gut, feeling unnatural warm wetness. I looked down and saw red, ‘B-Blood? That’s... a lot.... It... hurts. This is bad. Really bad.’ I coughed up some blood. “Kenneth? Are you okay?” I moved my eyes towards the entrance and weakly said, “No... Stay away.... Get out of here.... Run...” Satella fell next to me. I reached my hand out to grasp hers. “Stay... with me..... No matter what happens.... I swear..... I’m going... to save you...”

I blinked unable to hear clearly. “No! Just let me go! What even is a loli?” huh? What just happened? I was in the loot house and..... ‘Satella! Puck asked me to take care of her! I totally blew it!’ “Alright Felt, you’re going to take me to the loot house. I’m also not letting you go.” I picked up my bag of sandwiches, held her bridal style, and started to walk. She may or may not have snuggled closer to my chest for whatever reason. Probably to annoy me. Out of the corner of my eye some boy around my age was staring at me. He walked away pretty quickly though. 

“Old man Rom! I’m back.”

I came walking in with her still in my arms. ‘Hold on.... That’s not right... He’s dead....’ However, I could see the giant of an old man completely fine. He gave a weird look.

“S-She tried to steal my phone and I decided to come here to give her back. With or without the stolen goods she has. By the way have you died recently?” He stared at me, before laughing. “I know that I’m an old man with one foot in the grave but I’m still here. Alive and kicking.”

I continued to h-

“You can let me down you know!” I looked at her. Before tightening my grip.

“....maybe later. Not only are you warm, you’re also cuteness in a concentrated, easy to carry around container. One that I refuse to let go of. More commonly known as a Loli.” She groaned. “I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“So... Rom. Would you like to trade for anything? You see I’m flat broke.”

I had already got the insignia and my phone back, so maybe I could get a weapon.

“Alright, what do you got?”

I smirked with whatever false bravado I could muster. I held up a lighter like it was something important. As for where I got it? That’s for me to know and for you to never find out. I flicked and fire came out. “Is that a metia?” I looked confused, “A.... what?” I need to know this information old guy, tell me. “Metias are artifacts with magical properties.” “Then yes. It’s an artifact that lights on fire whenever you flick this.” I flicked the spark wheel. 

I just ended up selling my lighter. Felt spoke up, “Why did you decide to take the insignia as well?” I smiled, “I’m giving it back to its owner.” I proudly stated. “Well, I’ll be seeing you later. Probably.” I turned to Rom. “Hey, have you seen a silver haired girl around here? Oh, I guess I should let you down.” I then let Felt down and she immediately ran to the other side of loot house. I did hear her mumbling about losing her source of warmth, so I must be doing something right. I was slightly sad over losing my warmth as well. I shook my head and started to walk out of the loot house. 

Why? These guys again? They probably saw I was alone and decided to rob me again. ‘Well, I know which one I’m taking out first!’ “Round two! After this you’ll remember not to underestimate a kid who’s been practicing fist fighting for times such as this.” I punched the one with hidden knives in the gut and heel kicked the small one. I dodged a few punches from the big one, before hitting both of his ears while saying, “Discombobulate.” He stumbled back, before I clenched both of my fists. I delivered a haymaker to his temple, before I left crossed him in the cheek. I ran forward and finished it by dislocating his jaw entirely. “Whoa, that hurt my hands way more than I expected.” I cradled my poor aching hands. 

I sat down and unwrapped one of my sandwiches, eating it. I started to look at my phone, realizing I could play video games on it. I just sat there, playing video games. “Well, hello there. Are you the one that the thieving brat was talking about~?” My eyes widened as I looked up. I knew that voice... I saw a girl standing there. No... Those eyes were that of a monster. Wait is that a dagger? I quickly threw myself back and rolled onto my feet. I lowered myself into an improvised boxing stance. She swiped at me as I leaned back just out of her reach. I went to fight once more. I tried to deliver an attack by making it look like I was going to uppercut her, only to morph it into a reverse kick, knocking her a little to the side. “Oh~ That hurt a little. My turn.” She stabbed me and I reacted by shooting both hands to her throat, grasping it. “ That hurt! I don’t know who you are. But, if that dream was anything to go by, I’m going to have to kill you!”

I blinked. I heard a slight sniffle and weak whimper, “P-p-please let me go. You’re choking me. Hey, that hurts.” Here.... Again?I looked at me bag. ‘I still have that... eaten... sandwich.... Oh look my.... lighter’ My eyes widened, ‘I’ve come back after dying twice now. No one remembers a thing. It only activates upon death. I’ll call it ‘Checkpoint”.’ I felt some small struggles in my hands. I looked down and saw myself lifting Felt off the ground by her throat, choking her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a terrified expression. I quickly let go. ‘This must’ve happened when I died after choking that killer.’ I felt bad so I just hugged her comfortingly for a while and gave her a head pat. She just nuzzled into my hand like some sort of cat or dog. “I’m taking my phone back. I need to check something out.” I ran off into the direction of the slums. Only to run into some boy that looked my age. 

He looked at me. “Hi! I’m Ethan Crow. I’m not sure why I keep on returning to the same place at random times. I’ve met this one guy twice already and he said this is the first time he’s seen me. Everyone I’ve seen hasn’t changed these past two... whatever they are.” He narrowed his eyes at me. “So, why is it that you are the only one that is making any changes during those?” “You’re from earth aren’t you?” His eyes widened slightly, before he nodded. “How’d you know?” I gestured to his and my clothes. “I am wearing a Sans hoodie. If you couldn’t recognize that, then you must be more than a little bit dazed. Anyways I’m Grabanak Bahamu- I mean Kenneth Richmond. I live in America.” He looked at me with his hand on his chin before his eyes widened with recognition. “You’re that truant guy that hasn’t been to school since 7th grade. These days no one really remembers you.” I sighed, “That’s because I didn’t want to be remembered by them. They were annoying and I loved my games and anime. Now that I think about it, you’re the only one that ever really knew me.” I looked at him with a smile on my face. “But enough about that. If we’re ever going to break out of this time loop. I need to survive long enough to help Satella. Actually, I’m going to have her give me her name in this loop as well.” I straightened up my hoodie and cracked my neck. I grabbed Ethan’s hand and ran to the loot house. “If I can stop everyone from dying. Then I will. I promise to all that is holy and demonic I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did... you enjoy it?  
> I'm kind of new to writing stories here so. I don't know what to do...


End file.
